<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isifiso by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564381">Isifiso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isifiso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UBrienne wayekade anele. Wamdonsela emuva ngasemnyango ovaliwe futhi wafaka isandla sakhe esifubeni sakhe kuye emunyeni edonsa kanzima ngenkathi ecindezela okhalweni kuye ukuthi ambambe. Wezwa sengathi ubude bakhe bulukhuni phakathi kwabo nokubukeka kokunqoba kusabalale ebusweni bakhe.</p><p>Lapho ekhula evuma isenzo sakhe, uBrienne wafaka isandla sakhe entanyeni yakhe ukuze abambe umhlathi wakhe waphakamisela ubuso bakhe kuye. "Angisiye intombazane eyisidina eshayayo," wehlise umlomo wakhe ngaphakathi kwamentimitha, "Akudingeki uzibambe. Ngiyakuvumela."</p><p>Indlala eluhlaza emehlweni akhe yaba mnyama njengoba ayemelana namandla akhe ukuze avale ibanga phakathi kwemilomo yabo. Kwakungaphezulu kweshumi leminyaka lapho owesifazane alwa ngempela nezintelezi zakhe, futhi wamenza walisebenzela.</p><p>Umzabalazo kaJaime wabasa umlilo oshisayo owashisa umzimba wakhe. Izingono zakhe zaba lukhuni ngaphansi kwendwangu emincane njengoba behlangana esifubeni sakhe esingenalutho, umzimba wakhe ukhala ngokuthi ufuna ukuthatha lokho akufunayo kuye, inhliziyo yakhe ishaya esifubeni sakhe kungathi uphakathi nempi. Isikhathi eside kakhulu wayenamandla futhi wazithiba. Isikhathi eside wayekwenqabile lokho okwakufunwa yinhliziyo nomzimba wakhe… kuye; konke kuye akuzona nje izikhathi ezebiwe abekade ezazilawula ngaphambili. Futhi wezwa eshaqeka phezu kwakhe njengoba ezizwa futhi embona elwela ukuzobanga ibanga njengoba ebambe ongezansi ezizwa ephefumulela kuye ebusweni bakhe.</p><p>Lapho izindebe zikaJaime ezinomkhuhlane ekugcineni zihlangana nezakhe, uBrienne wayesazi manje ukuthi kungani babiza amabhubesi amaLannista. Ubudlova bakhe bakhombisa ukungaziphathi ngokuzibamba, futhi wamukela uhlangothi lwakhe olunolaka futhi wahlangana naye nolwakhe. Babambana bodwa njengoba bethumela nezingubo ezimfushane ezazisimboze imizimba yabo efudumele. Gone wawungasekho umhlaba futhi noma yini eyayingaphandle kwekamelo labo njengoba imicabango yayinyamalala esikhundleni sokuthile okuxakayo kunendlala.</p><p>UJaime walwa nokuthenga ukuze amboze umzimba wakhe nowakhe, kodwa wazizwa ecindezelwe ngaphansi kwakhe. Wayenamahlwili njengoba ingqondo yakhe yayicwebezela ngokwanele ukubona ukuthi babesembhedeni. Umzimba wakhe wehlela phezu kwakhe, amazinyo akhe aluma entanyeni, isandla sakhe sivale phezu kobulukhuni bakhe. Konke ayengakwenza ukuphefumula njengoba umbono wakhe wawumbala futhi nokwazi kwakhe igumbi ababekulo sekuphelile ukuba khona. Ukuphila kukaJaime kuncike kuye ... lapho isikhumba sakhe sasesimthinta khona, ukubukeka okusobala emehlweni akhe, nokuthi iqiniso lokuthi manje ubesegaya umnyuzi wakhe omanzi ngaphezulu komgodi wakhe ukuze azijabulise ngaphandle kokumfaka kuye.</p><p>UJaime uzizwe encenga, "Ngiyacela. Ngidinga okuningi. Ngiyakudinga."</p><p>Ukuhlukumezeka okumnandi kukaJaime kwaqhubeka njengoba izicelo zakhe zingaphendulwa. Isandla sakhe sivaleke phezu kwebele lakhe njengoba esukuma ethatha ingono yakhe emlonyeni. Ulimi lwayo lwalugcwele phezu kwesiqobelo esilukhuni siletha ukububula okuvela ezindebeni zakhe ezihlangana nokuphefumula kwakhe. Wayesebenza esebenza okhalweni wakhe efisa okungaphezulu.</p><p>Ekugcineni uBrienne wamthatha - wehlela ezansi ethafeni ethatha konke anikela ngakho. Amehlo abo avalekile njengoba eqala ukumgibela. Wafunda emehlweni akhe ukuthi kwakungaphezu nje komzimba wakhe ayewuthatha. Wehlise umzimba wakhe ezonda ukuthi ngabe lincane kangakanani ibanga phakathi kwabo, isandla sakhe sathela esifubeni sakhe saphumula phezu kwenhliziyo yakhe yokuduma. Lapho ehlahlela kuye, isandla sakhe saphuma ethangeni lakhe ukuze siphumule esandleni sakhe. Izindebe zabo zahlangana futhi ngentshiseko efanayo, kepha kulokhu babukana. Ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa, uBrienne wakuqinisa ukunyakaza kwakhe futhi bahlukana, kodwa baqhubeka nokubamba nje eduze.</p><p>Babukene emehlweni, babona injabulo yemizimba yabo kanye nenjabulo yezinhliziyo zabo zihlangana zibe munye njengoba nomoya abuphefumulayo ugcwalisa amaphaphu womunye nomunye. Ukwazi nokwaziwa ngokuphelele, bekuyinto eyayingakaze ibonwe ngaphambili, futhi babazi ukuthi bonke abanye abathandi babhangiswa ngokuqhathaniswa nalokhu… kubo kanyekanye.</p><p>UJaime waphinda wavala ibanga phakathi kwemilomo yabo ngokwanga okuqale ngokungenasisekelo futhi kwaphenduka ukufutheka okwengeziwe. UBrienne uphendule ngokuhambisa okhalweni lakhe ngenkathi elunguza wonke amasentimitha ashelelayo kuye. Basuka ndawonye; ngamunye uthatha futhi athathwe. Sweat waqabula isikhumba ukwehla komunye nomunye emncintiswaneni wokuphelelwa yithemba lokugcina.</p><p>UJaime ukhulile, "Ngisondele."</p><p>"Hhayi manje," uBrienne wahlebela emuva.</p><p>UJaime walwa nomzimba wakhe uzama ukungaphenduli imizwa yokucabanga nokutshonela njengoba ayesebenza phezu kwakhe, "Uyangibulala."</p><p>"Ngizokubulala uma uzohamba manje," uBrienne washeshisa ijubane lakhe.</p><p>UJaime uqubuzela amazinyo akhe elwela ukulalela izifiso zakhe unqume ukuthi angahluleki. Wafinyelela phansi washukumisa isithupha sakhe phakathi kwamaqhubu kuye ngesigqi sokunyakaza kwakhe ukudweba kumjikelezo wakhe odongeni ngenkathi umlomo wakhe uncanca ebeleni lakhe.</p><p>Ngokunqoba kokunqoba, uBrienne wezwa umzimba wakhe ucekeka kanye nokugoba okuzungeze ubulukhuni bakhe nangokuphikisana nesithupha sakhe esibi. Inhliziyo yakhe yayigibela lapho ezithoba esondela ohlangothini lukhuphuka kuye.</p><p>Ekhathazekile, uJaime wabuza, "Brienne?"</p><p>Walala embhedeni ebuka usizi lwakhe, "Uyindoda. Qeda."</p><p>Umhlathi wakhe uwe.</p><p>"Moron," uBrienne wamamatheka kabi ngenkathi emdonsa kuye, "Idolo lami libuhlungu yilokho kuphela." Ubuke impumuzo ebusweni bakhe njengoba eqonda ukuthi ubengasho ukuthi ubesho ukuthini ngaphambili.</p><p>UJaime ungene ngaphakathi lapho ethola i-angle ayithandayo njengoba ekhuluma ngemisindo yobumnandi ephuma ezindebeni zakhe. Ngokushesha walithola ijubane lakhe njengoba izandla zakhe zigijima ngemuva kwakhe ezinamathele kubabhemi wakhe emqhuba.</p><p>UBrienne wazizwa enesidingo esikhulu sokwakha ngokushesha emzimbeni wakhe okwacishe kwamethusa ngamandla. "Kunzima," uphuma njengoba esebenzela umzimba wakhe nowakhe.</p><p>UJaime akakwazanga ukubekezelela ukuhlukunyezwa kwakhe engqondweni, futhi wayenesikhathi esanele sokukhipha ngaphambi kokufika ku-spasms ezinzima. Lapho edonsa umoya, uJaime wephuza ihembe lakhe elahliwe kusukela ngosuku olwedlule ukuzesula, kodwa isandla sikaBrienne samgona.</p><p>UJaime waphenduka wambuka, "Ake unginike izibili." Wabona ukuqina kwenkulumo yakhe futhi wazi ukuthi impilo yakhe isengozini uma ethatha isikhathi eside kunalokho. Ngokushesha wabamba ihembe, wesula ukungcola kwakhe futhi walikhahlela phansi laphendukela kuye.</p><p>UBrienne wambuka ngenkathi ezama ukungamkhakhazisi futhi wamklabhela phansi.</p><p>UJaime wamsukela kancane futhi wafaka iminwe yakhe ngaphakathi kuye. Lapho embona ehambisa ngaphansi kwesandla sakhe njengoba imvula yakhe imboze iminwe, wayazi ukuthi ngabe akafiki nje ukuthi usazophinde abuye. Wangenisa iminwe emibili ngaphakathi phezulu ngakuye lapho bellybutton ethola indawo efanelekile wabe eseqala ukuyibhinca leyo ndawo ngenkathi isithupha sakhe sihamba phakathi phakathi kwamagobongo akhe.</p><p>UBrienne akazange aqonde ukuthi wenzani futhi waqala ukukhuluma, "Yini ..."</p><p>Kepha uJaime wamnquma, "Ngithembe. Ake ungivumele. Ngivumele." Wancika wamdonsela amabele emlonyeni wakhe wabe eseyancelisa futhi ecwilisa ulimi lakhe ukufanisa nokunye ukunyakaza. Wavuzwa ngokumzwa enyakazisa okhalweni ngesandla sakhe njengoba umoya wakhe wawushaya. Wabamba ijubane lapho ezwa umkakhe ephefumula; wezwa emncetheza ngokuqinile kuye futhi umbala omfushane osanda koluka esikhunjeni sakhe.</p><p>UBrienne wazizwa edonswa eduze kwento ephuthumayo kunalokho ayekade ezizwa ngakho phambilini. Kwakungathi ubalekela egqumeni yonke imisipha yakhe ivutha elinde lowo mzuzu lapho efika phezulu. UBrienne ukhethe ukuphuma, "Jaime."</p><p>Wamkhulula ingono yakhe ayibambe ngamazinyo, "Hambani. Vume uhambe."</p><p>Wayezivumela ukuthi zinikeze imizwa yokwethenjwa kanye nemizwa ayeyikhipha emzimbeni wakhe. Wamemeza njengoba kuhanjwa negagasi lokushisa elinamandla lisuka lapho isandla sakhe besimhlikihla kulo lonke intshi yomzimba wakhe. Oyedwa waba babili kwathi ababili baba abathathu ngenkathi ebambelela kuye kube sengathi uzama ukungaphonswa olwandle ngesivunguvungu.</p><p>UJaime wakhula wezwa ukudonswa phansi kwesithupha sakhe nokuncipha kweminwe yakhe. Ucindezele yonke inzuzo ayenayo futhi wasebenzisa lonke iqhinga ayekwazi ngalo ukuthi limgcinele yena. Wayengowakhe. Iqhawe lakhe eliqinile elalifanelwe ukunqoba kwakhe ngemuva kwempi ende kangaka bezama ukumelana naye.</p><p>Lapho ezwa umzimba wakhe uqala ukuphumula, uJaime wehlisa ukunyakaza kwakhe wagcina wama walala eduze kwakhe.</p><p>Ngenkathi uBrienne eqonda ngaleli gumbi futhi, wabuka uJaime futhi wakhuluma, "Lokho ... ekugcineni bekuhlukile."</p><p>UJaime aphakamise amashiya wakhe ezibuza ukuthi ubesephelelwe yini ukuthinta, "Uhlukile njengoba kukuhle?" UJaime ubemgqolozele njengamanje.</p><p>UBrienne wakhipha igxolo lokuhleka kumsondeza kuye. "Yebo, kuhluke okuhle."</p><p>"Njengawe ubufuna ukukwenza futhi?" UJaime waqala ukweqa iminwe yakhe phezu kwesikhumba sakhe azi ukuthi ngeke akwazi ukuzisiza. Inkululeko ayemnika yona lapho ehlola umzimba wakhe yayiyinto enhle.</p><p>"Hawu, yebo kodwa hhayi lokhu kwesibili esiqondile." UBrienne wamoyizela, "Noma ngabe kunjani, kungcono ungangenzi ngihlekise noma uPodrick angahle abuye futhi azoshaya umnyango futhi."</p><p>UJaime akazange amtshele ukuthi ukuhleka kwakhe kube kuthulayo kunalokho abekade ekhuluma ngakho nokuthi kungenzeka ukuthi babemlalele bememeza bememeza lapho bememeza. Wama kancane ecabanga ukuthi kungenzeka okufanayo nakuye.</p><p>UBrienne wabuka izinkulumo ebusweni bakhe nalapho amehlo akhe ehla khona, futhi wayazi ukuthi ucabangani. "Yebo, unomsindo omkhulu njengami. Akungatshazwa ukuthi uthengisa amathikithi."</p><p>"Noma ukuqoqa ukubheja," uJaime uxosha izindebe zakhe, wabhekisa ikhanda eceleni kwakhe sengathi uzindla ngalo.</p><p>Bobabili baqala ukuhleka.</p><p>Kugwazwa emnyango kuvimbe ukuhleka kwabo.</p><p>UJaime wamamatheka egcina izwi lakhe liphansi, "Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi sebezosikhipha ngenxa yomsindo?"</p><p>"Noma ukubheka ukuthi ngabe kunesidumbu yini egumbini lakho konke ukukhonkotha nokukhonkotha."</p><p>"Uyabhonga?" UJaime wahlebeza wama emilenzeni emangele ethatha ibhulukwe lakhe, "Bekunguye omemeza leli gama ngokuqina ngenkathi emba izinzipho zakho ezimbongolweni zami. Bengilindele ukuthi kuzophinde kuboshwe igazi uma lingalalela."</p><p>UBrienne uhlikihliki ngenkathi edonsa ihembe lakhe namabhulukwe.</p><p>Bobabili bangena emnyango ukuze baphendule.</p><p>UJaime ubeke isandla sakhe emnyango namanje uyahlebeza, "yimi lowo ndoda. Kufanele ngivule umnyango ngoba usesimweni sokungakhululeki."</p><p>UBrienne wagcizelela amagama athi, "Fuck off."</p><p>UJaime waphakamisa isandla sakhe wabuyela emuva. Wayazi ukuthi uzoba nalo mbambo esandleni sakhe uma esewukhiphe ohlakeni lomnyango ngakho wasuka ngemuva kwakhe wathatha inkemba yakhe eyayincike engalweni yakhe yezikhali. Wayazi ukuthi inkemba kwakungeyona isikhali sokukhethwa kwegumbi elincane, kodwa wayengeke akwazi ukuzivikela uma kwenzeka kuba nenkinga.</p><p>UJaime wacabanga ukuthi kwakunguPodrick ngebhulakufesi labo. Kepha, wayengenandaba. Wayejabule naye futhi ezohlala naye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>